


Home

by nommonkeypie (Tessa_Harrison)



Category: Block B
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Harrison/pseuds/nommonkeypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little happy bit of jaeco fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mena told me to write happy jaeco. This may turn into something more, I'm not sure yet.

“You didn’t have to do this,” was the first thing out of Jiho’s mouth even as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Are you really saying that to the person who offered to give you a ride?” Jaehyo laughed, watching to make sure Jiho buckled before pulling out into traffic. He wasn’t surprised when Jiho started fiddling with the radio. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Jiho replied. “Not everyone likes to listen to girl groups and sad stuff.”

“That’s not all I listen to,” Jaehyo protested, stopping at a light. “And not everyone likes your music.”

Jiho laughed, the sound filling the car. “If by everyone, you mean you.” Still, he kept playing with the radio until he found a station in the middle of a Big Bang hour. “Happy?”

“It’s better than what you normally pick,” Jaehyo admitted. “Did you eat yet?”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Jiho answered. Jaehyo was willing to bet the guy had even rolled his eyes. “We had food brought over to the studio a little bit ago and they made me eat more than enough.” Jiho shifted and Jaehyo could feel the weight of Jiho’s gaze.

“What?” Jaehyo glanced over. “Is there something on my face?” He was pretty sure there wasn’t. He’d seemed fine when he’d left the dorm but maybe something weird had happened.

Jiho shook his head. “Eyes on the road, hyung.” Because they didn’t need to get into an accident because Jaehyo was distracted. “And don’t get lost,” he added.

“You’re not navigating so I think we’re good,” Jaehyo shot back. The words weren’t meant to be cold, his teasing so obvious it went unmentioned. He slowed, changing lanes and glad traffic wasn’t too heavy tonight but then that tended to be the case when it was time for people to be asleep. Too bad for him that Jiho wasn’t normal and liked to work until too fucking late at night. Then again, it wasn’t like Jaehyo had been asleep so he couldn’t complain.

“No but you are,” Jiho answered. Jaehyo glanced over just in time to see a cheeky grin on the other’s face. “Eyes, road. I don’t want to die.”

“Be glad I’m the one driving you then.” No names needed to be said. They both knew who that comment was referring to. At least Jaehyo didn’t drive down the street while watching a live stream.

Jiho went quiet. Not that that was a problem. Jaehyo knew where to take him. Besides, Jiho could use the little nap. It wasn’t long before he parked and was debating the best way to wake Jiho up. He wasn’t about to carry the guy up to his place. Jiho was too big and heavy for that to even be considered.

Leaning over, he lightly shook Jiho. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” Jaehyo said, keeping his voice soft and light as he reached over and unbuckled the other. “We’re here.”

The unenthused groan that responded made Jaehyo laugh. “Come on,” he continued. “Let’s get you inside.” Because he really didn’t want to spend the night in his car. It might not be tiny but it wasn’t exactly comfortable to sleep in.

He was kind enough to lend Jiho a shoulder to lean on. No doubt they looked drunk from the way they were stumbling so it was probably for the best no one was around. The last thing they needed was Dispatch coming up with some crazy claim about Zico because some over-zealous person wanted to try and make a name for themselves.

At least Jiho was actually awake and competent by the time they made it to his door.

“Want to come in?” Jiho asked as he opened the door.

Instead of answering, Jaehyo stepped past the younger man, going in. When the door closed behind Jiho, there was an audible sound of relief. Jaehyo wasn’t sure if it came from him or Jiho or both of them. He hated playing this game but he knew they needed to.

Leaning over, Jaehyo rested his forehead on Jiho’s shoulder. “Just give me this,” he said before Jiho could reply. “You were in the studio all day and I’ve had to deal with Kyung.”

“Poor hyung,” Jiho’s voice teased even as he ran a hand through Jaehyo’s hair. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. “It couldn’t be that bad.”

Jaehyo groaned. “Absolutely horrible. You’re lucky he’s still alive.” He didn’t elaborate on how in his boredom, Kyung had decided to booby trap the dorm and then sit back and watch the mayhem unfold throughout the day as Jaehyo and Taeil discovered that fact.

“You can’t kill him. And tell Taeil-hyung that too.” Jiho still sounded like he was trying not to laugh as he shuffled them into the apartment. “Is this your way of asking if you can stay over tonight?”

“I’m not asking,” Jaehyo answered. “You’re stuck with me tonight.” Not that Jiho would mind. “And maybe tomorrow too.”

“One day I’m going to come here and find you’ve moved in, aren’t I?”

Jaehyo shrugged. “It could happen,” he admitted, taking a seat on the couch. He wasn’t surprised when Jiho sat next to him. Jaehyo shifted, placing his legs on top of Jiho’s because, well, it was comfortable. Jiho made a surprisingly good foot rest.

“I…” Jiho’s voice trailed off as he leaned back to rest against Jaehyo. “I wouldn’t mind, hyung.” He kept staring forward, not looking at Jaehyo. “If you felt like it but I know my hours might be hard to keep.”

How did he respond to that? “It’s only because of your hours,” Jaehyo finally answered. “And I don’t want to deal with questions.” They weren’t exactly out even among the members and others closest to them. He reached over to hug Jiho close. “Otherwise I’d tell you yes about that. We can come back to it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the first part.

Jaehyo was still asleep. As much as he looked angelic awake, it really hit Jiho just how handsome and peaceful the older guy was when he slept. He fought the urge to reach over and touch Jaehyo. To kiss the man’s beautiful, chapped lips ( _note to self_ , Jiho thought, _get Jaehyo-hyung chapstick_ ). To shift a little closer and let himself use Jaehyo as a pillow.

Instead, Jiho did none of those things. Whatever dream Jaehyo was having was a good one if that soft smile was any indication. He didn’t want to break the spell and wake Jaehyo up.

He could spend all day here, like this. Somehow this both did and didn’t surprise him. It was just, well, for the first time in a while he felt okay. Yes there were things he needed to do but it felt like they could wait. He knew he’d have to get up eventually. He’d deal with them later.

Jaehyo’s eyes started fluttering rapidly. The sound of his breathing changed and after a few moments, his eyes opened to stare back at Jiho.

“Hey.” Jiho felt his face get warm at the sound of his own voice. It was huskier and deeper than he’d thought it would be.

Jaehyo smiled. “Hey,” he answered back. “You been awake long?”

Jiho shook his head. “Only a little bit.” _Long enough to realize how lucky I am._ Because he was. This thing they had felt special. He’d dated and had had crushes before but none of those seemed to compare to the way he felt about his hyung, especially in this moment.

“What are you thinking?” Jaehyo propped himself up. “I can see it in your eyes.”

Jiho shook his head again. There was no way he could tell Jaehyo any of it. Far, far too embarrassing to admit it out loud. “Just that I’m glad you decided to kiss me that day,” he replied. Still embarrassing but slightly less so. He was glad no one else was around to hear any of this. And that they were still in his bed because he wasn’t sure he’d have the confidence to say it anywhere else.

Jaehyo leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Jiho’s lips. “I’m glad I did it too,” he answered. “I didn’t think anything would happen but it just seemed like the thing to do at the time.”

That was news to Jiho. It had been a couple of months since this thing (could they call it dating because it felt like it could be but it wasn’t exactly like they’d made it official) had started but they hadn’t said anything about why. Of what had been Jaehyo’s reasoning for pulling Jiho aside and kissing him. Not that Jiho had been complaining. Jaehyo was a great kisser even if his kisses were sometimes rough thanks to his chapped lips.

“Don’t look so shocked,” Jaehyo added, a teasing tone to his scolding. “I really thought it would end there and you’d let me blame it on the soju.”

“Is that really what you thought?” Jiho wasn’t sure if he should be amused or offended.

Jaehyo nodded. “Yeah. It was the only way I could think of getting the crush I had on you to go away.”

Jiho couldn’t help but notice that his hyung’s face had gone red. He decided he should be amused. It was hard to feel anything other than affectionate towards the man right now. “Soju wouldn’t have saved your ass,” he replied. “But it’s hard to turn down a hyung, especially the good-looking one.”

What did he just say? Could his bed please swallow him whole? He didn’t want to live on this planet anymore...but if he did that, he wouldn’t get any more situations like this and while it was silly and mushy and making him reveal more than he wanted, it wasn’t the worst. He could at least admit that.

“You look like you want to disappear right now,” Jaehyo said, laughing. He reached over to grab Jiho’s hand, twining their fingers together. “Not allowed to happen.”

He could have stayed there all day, just laying in bed and staring at Jaehyo. If he stopped to think about it, Jiho knew he would realize just how strange that was. A year ago, this would have been the weirdest situation ever but now? It was all he wanted.

“That’s your phone.” Jaehyo sounded about as disappointed as Jiho felt as they both heard Jiho’s phone going off in main area of the place.

“Yeah.” Jiho made no motion to move.

Jaehyo laughed at the display of reluctance. He took his hand back and moved to stand. “Mind if I use your shower?”

It was a simple question but it left Jiho swallowing hard at the thought. Jaehyo in his shower. Something about that felt intimate in a way he hadn’t expected it to be. “Go ahead,” he said after a moment. “Towels in there are clean.” He was pretty sure they were anyways.

By the time Jiho made it to his phone, the ringing had stopped. There were plenty of messages for him though. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to sleep with as many as people had sent. Scrolling through them, he faintly heard the sound of water starting.

_Don’t kill Kyung, hyung._ He sent off a quick message to Taeil, remembering what Jaehyo had said the night before.

He followed it with a quick message to Kyung as well. _What did you do to get Jaehyo-hyung so riled up?_ It only seemed fitting since he hadn’t been told about whatever had happened at the dorm. And even though he didn’t live there anymore, he felt like he had to step in as the group’s leader. Keeping Jaehyo happy might have been part of it too but he wouldn’t say that.

Neither replied. They were probably still asleep. Or off doing whatever. It wasn’t like he had their individual schedules memorized. He barely knew his own at times.

The water shut off. He hadn’t even been aware he’d been listening for it. Water. He needed something to drink. He didn’t need to think about Jaehyo getting out of the shower, of Jaehyo being naked in his apartment (never mind the fact that they had all seen each other in various states of dress, this was different). No doubt Jaehyo had used his soaps too...yeah, Jiho really needed that drink of water because now that he was up, he didn’t need to be distracted by these sorts of thoughts or he really wouldn’t be leaving his place today.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I grabbed some of your clothes to wear,” Jaehyo’s voice drifted through the apartment. Jiho looked down at his cup of water, trying not to think of just what Jaehyo’s words meant. He definitely hadn’t realized that would be a possibility. Not that he minded and he really should have thought this would happen. Jaehyo didn’t have any clothes here and they were close enough in size.

Still, it was somewhat odd to see his hyung wearing his clothes. That was the first thought to pop into Jiho’s mind when he turned around and saw Jaehyo standing there. It was obvious that Jaehyo wasn’t entirely comfortable. They had different styles but Jiho could get used to this, seeing Jaehyo in his stuff.

“Just make sure everything gets back to me,” Jiho replied when he realized Jaehyo was looking at him, obviously waiting for a reply.

“So make sure Taeil doesn’t take them out of the wash.” Jaehyo relaxed, looking more at ease. “I left enough hot water for you.”

Jiho figured a cold shower would probably be more fitting at the moment.

They stared at each other, the moment starting to feel awkward. “I...should probably head back.” He laughed and it sounded even more awkward. “You know, make sure there’s still a dorm.”

Something about that (well and the lack of response from both Taeil and Kyung) made Jiho laugh. “If they killed each other, don’t call me first.”

Jaehyo rolled his eyes. “I’m not handling that mess on my own.”

“Call the manager-hyung.”  
Jaehyo laughed, this time sounding more like himself as he made his way to the door. “You’re just chicken.”

“Smart, it’s called being smart, hyung,” Jiho replied, trying to get the last word in as the door shut behind Jaehyo.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s not yours.” Taeil was laying across their couch, staring at him as Jaehyo walked in.

Jaehyo, meanwhile, was looking around. He didn’t see any stains of blood. There wasn’t a body at Taeil’s feet either. “What did you do to Kyung?” He asked, giving up and not wanting to accidentally stumble across a body in the washroom or anywhere else in the dorm for that matter.

Taeil shrugged. It didn’t exactly put Jaehyo at ease but then it wasn’t like Taeil’s wrath had been focused on him so Jaehyo decided he was better off not questioning it too much. If he found a body, he found a body. And Taeil was a little scary. Okay, he could be anywhere from cute to a lot scary and Jaehyo preferred to stay away from the 'a lot scary' version of the guy.

“So where’d you get that from?” Taeil asked, looking at Jaehyo with a little more interest than Jaehyo felt comfortable with.

Jaehyo swallowed. “It’s Jiho’s,” he admitted. “He let me stay over at his place and borrow this for now.” There was no way to explain just why Jaehyo was wearing a BAPE hoodie without telling some of the truth.

“It’s a nice one.” Taeil’s eyes had a gleam in them that made Jaehyo wonder why he’d ever decided he should return to the dorm.

“He already told me I’m not allowed to let you have it,” Jaehyo answered, hoping that would help. Taeil didn’t say anything but he was still laughing when Jaehyo closed his door.

With a door between him and Taeil, Jaehyo felt like he could relax. Marginally so because Kyung had had free access to his room the night before and who knew what that meant but at least he didn’t have Taeil looking at him like he was a prize.

He knew he should change into his own clothes. They were more comfortable and he’d get hassled less (because Kyung would be unbearable when he saw Jaehyo in the hoodie). But at the same time, the hoodie was comfy. It smelled like Jiho. Not strongly but the scent of whatever Jiho used for laundry clung to the hoodie.

It was still strange to think how the last couple of months had played out. He’d have never expected this but that wasn’t a bad thing. He really hadn’t expected anything to happen when he’d kissed Jiho that day. Okay, he had been expecting to get rejected but had hoped that the guy would be professional about their relationship afterwards and that no one else would know about the crush and Jaehyo would be able to move on.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see the look on Jiho’s face that night. Jaehyo had had just enough soju that he’d had the courage to do something outrageous but not so much that he wasn’t aware of what was going on. He figured he’d be rejected and that Jiho would let the soju take the blame for it. He didn’t expect Jiho to kiss back. And he didn’t expect it to turn into whatever this was.

That was still a secret between them.

_There aren't puddles of blood anywhere but no sign of Kyung either._ He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign but at least if anyone asked, here was proof that Jaehyo had had no part of Kyung’s demise.

How much longer was this going to stay between them? It was a thought that kept coming back to Jaehyo, especially as more time went on. Taeil and Kyung had noticed he’d been spending a little more time with Jiho lately and now he was wearing the guy’s clothes. Jaehyo knew it was just his mind being overactive and pointing out everything. Their group weren’t the closest but everything so far hadn’t been too out of normal. But could they keep it up?

Did he want to keep it up? The secret, that is. It was getting tiring. He cared for Jiho (the ‘l’ word was a bit daunting) and wanted to continue this. Waking up to see him had been a wonderful thing this morning. Having the chance to do that more often without needing to make excuses would be a relief.

But telling others? That was scary. Like in the whole ‘this could have serious consequences’ sort of way. Plus, Jaehyo knew that would change how everyone saw them. But it would be a relief to not be on edge whenever they were around the others, to be able to relax any time Jiho came near.

_If you find Kyung’s dead body somewhere, no one will blame you for wanting to move out._

The message made Jaehyo laugh. No, no one would blame him for wanting to move out of the dorm in that case.

_Taeil already asked for your hoodie._

Somehow Jaehyo wasn’t surprised when he heard Taeil yell a few moments later.

At the same time, it was stuff like this that would get them caught one day. It wasn’t like it had any signs of stopping and so, something would happen. Getting caught just sounded like a bad idea. It’d be harder to keep the situation under control and it was more likely to get people ticked off at them.

Biting his lip, Jaehyo wondered if he should say something. Jiho had to have considered this too. They were...they were in an odd position. They had started seeing each other. He knew it was exclusive. Jaehyo wasn’t interested in anyone else and even if Jiho was, it wasn’t as if he had the time for it. But were they dating? Neither one of them had asked each other out but it felt implied. Saying he was in love with Jiho felt too serious. On the other hand, he certainly cared for Jiho and didn’t want this to end.

_Hyung, are you free tonight?_

Jaehyo stared at his phone. This was a surprise. Normally he was the one making these sorts of requests.

_Why?_

He didn’t have plans but he wondered what Jiho wanted.

_Come over for supper? We can talk then._


End file.
